Blindfold
by silverdragon917
Summary: Sakura got a note from the one person she wants to see most, Itachi and they're going to meet tonight. Really crappy summary, better then I make it sound. Sakura/Itachi. Definite Lemons. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So my first smut story ever, and my first one-shot (two birds with one stone) wrote it on a whim, hope you like it.**

**Sorry if it's not very realistic, I really don't have that much practice with this type of thing.**

**silverdragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Blindfold

She knew it was wrong, that she should never see him again, but she couldn't seem to give up his touch.

Sakura found the note in the kitchen that morning. "Meet me at the training grounds, 11 o'clock. Don't be late." To anyone else it was a simple slip that stated a time for some late night training, but to Sakura it was so much more, it was a meeting with her darkest secret.

She made her way through the Uchiha complex heading straight for the private training grounds. No one went there since the massacre, and Sasuke was now gone for good, which made it the perfect place to meet. She walked onto the training grounds at exactly eleven, knowing she had to be on time or else miss him. Making her way to the center of the grounds, she sat down waiting for her lover to show himself. She didn't have to wait long, after 5 minutes the shadows closest to the house began to elongate, eventually morphing into a person.

He was on her in a second, kunai pressed to her throat as she sat perfectly still. It was a ritual of sorts, he had to make sure it was her and not someone using a transformation jutsu. She waited patiently for him to remove the kunai, which he did, only after he was certain of her identity. As soon as it was removed she jumped on him, her lips pressing hard into his mouth. He wasn't surprised, after so long apart, it was only natural for her to act this way. He started to kiss her back, deepening the kiss and gently biting her bottom lip.

She pulled away for air and breathed out his name, "Itachi." That one word seemed to send him into a frenzy. He began kissing her even harder, bruising their lips in the process. His tongue flicked out, licking her bottom lip silently asking for entrance. She didn't hesitate to open her lips slightly, which was all the invitation he needed. Plunging his tongue into her mouth he began to explore every space he could find. She was moaning in pleasure at his touches and the feeling that was welling up inside her.

Sakura was enjoying every moment of this bliss, but she knew they had to get inside before it got much farther, or else risk getting caught, which meant death for him and probably imprisonment for her. She pulled away just long enough to relay her thoughts. Picking her up bridal style he carried her to the house, technically his house, and up to his bedroom. The house was dark and silent except for the shallow sound of their breathing.

Itachi silently put her feet on the floor, allowing her to stand up. Bringing his hand up to cup her face he gently pushed a stray lock of pink hair from her mouth. Sakura leaned into his hand, letting him explore the plains of her face with his thumb. His thumb finally came to rest on her lips, gently brushing against the bruised skin. He pulled her closer to him, one hand on her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he pressed their mouths together again.

He began to push her up against the wall, biting her neck and making her moan with pleasure. Itachi's hand wandered up to her breast, rubbing circles with his thumb over the sensitive skin. Eliciting a loud moan she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his already close body even closer. As Itachi began to suck on her shoulder, forming a hickey that could be easily hidden, she couldn't take it anymore. Sakura began to undress her partner, only to have him stop and pull away.

"Wait, I've been wanting to try something with you," with that he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and gently tied it over Sakura's eyes. She couldn't see anything, meaning she'd have to rely on the other senses, which is apparently what Itachi had wanted. With the blindfold in place Itachi's hands went back to roaming over Sakura's body.

Not knowing what else to do in her blinded state, Sakura followed the curve of Itachi's arms up to his chest, where she began to twist and squeeze his sensitive nipples. That motion alone sent a wave of desire through Itachi, swiftly picking her up and leading her toward the waiting bed he started to unbutton her shirt.

Pushing her into the mattress he pulled off her already unbuttoned shirt, her pants following soon after. Even though she couldn't see what was going on she knew that Itachi was getting impatient, but yet her dragged everything out for far too long. All she wanted was Itachi inside of her, but with her breath coming in short gasps she couldn't manage to tell him. She tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, only to get frustrated by her inability to see. She reached up to take the blindfold off, only to have a strong pair of hands stop her.

"Not yet my little cherry blossom. You can take it off when we're done," a deep voice whispered into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. She could easily hear the smirk that adorned the words, but her sigh of frustration was overpowered by a moan of pleasure as Itachi began messaging her earlobe with his teeth. She'd never liked being at a disadvantage, but she was finding not being able to see far more pleasurable.

Itachi held her there for a few seconds, breathing into her ear and watching her shiver in response. Once he was sure that she wouldn't try and remove the blindfold he went back to work on the cloths. As he began to undress himself he brought both of Sakura's hands to his chest, where they ghosted across his skin causing him to moan in anticipation. Removing his pants and underwear he brought one of Sakura's hands down to his throbbing member, willing her to do what he wanted. She began to pump his hardening dick moving her hand up and down his shaft at a rapid pace.

"Oh….. Saaaakuuuraaa," he managed to pant out between rapid breaths. He could feel himself coming to a climax, but he knew it was too soon, he hadn't pleasured his lover enough yet. He ripped her hand away, and she gave him a puzzled look with her mouth, until he began to slowly slide her wet underwear down her legs.

She was dripping her juices everywhere and she knew it, but she couldn't see then kind of impact it was having on her lover which was enough to be maddening. She felt Itachi shift his weight, and all too suddenly felt a finger slide into her waiting entrance. A sharp intake of breath was all she had time for before second finger joined the first, stretching her as he scissored farther into her.

"Uhhh….. Itttaaaccchhhi," she gasped out as he inserted a third finger into her stretched entrance.

"Don't worry my blossom, I'm almost done preparing you, then the fun can begin," Itachi said seductively, as he began pumping his fingers inside her.

She couldn't see what Itachi was doing to her, but she could feel it. At first the pain seemed unbearable, but then it slowly began to morph into pleasure as his fingers worked their way deeper inside her. After three or four thrusts, he finally hit the spot that pushed her pleasure over the edge. She practically screamed his name as his hit the spot again and again, forcing her to leak all her juices out all over his hand. He pulled out gently, and brought his coated fingers to her mouth.

"Lick," he commanded, Sakura complied, tasting herself on his fingers, as she sucked them. Pulling his fingers out of her mouth she could feel him reach into her again, coating his fingers once more and bringing them to his own mouth. See could hear him lap the substance off his fingers, and she could feel his shift in weight as he placed his face in front of her entrance. His tongue flicked in and out of her entrance a few times, before he began sucking on her clit, making her moan, and pant event louder.

Itachi knew it was time, if he spent any longer pleasuring her he would go insane, he need release, and now. Moving into a better position, he rubbed his throbbing head around her vagina, teasing her one last time.

"Just do it already!" She screamed, "I WANT YOU IN ME NOW! FUCK ME ITACHI!" With that he thrust into her, his entire length, and started pumping in and out, grabbing her hips and forcing them to comply. Sakura started to move with him, driving his cock further into her, and increasing both of their pleasure. Itachi grabbed her leg and threw it over her shoulder, allowing himself to dig farther into her.

Five or six thrusts later he emptied himself into her, as she came all over him. He stopped moving, and gently pulled out, as she gave a satisfied sigh.

Sakura couldn't believe it the blindfold had actually increased her pleasure. It seemed to have caused her other senses to heighten, increasing the feeling she got from being thoroughly fucked. As Itachi lay down beside her, took the blindfold off, smiling happily into her face.

"So how was it?" he asked, clearly wanting to know if his experiment had worked.

"It was amazing, you're amazing. Can we please do that again?" she cuddled into his arms placing her head on his chest, and listening to his breathing and heart rate slow.

"Sure, I'm not sure when, but yeah we can do it again."

His words brought back the reality of their situation, and Sakura's smile disappeared.

"Do you have to leave soon?" she asked, tears threatening to cloud her vision.

"Yes, you know I can't stay my blossom, but I can stay until you fall asleep, if that makes you feel any better," his deep voice tickled her ear as he whispered to her.

"Yes that would make me really happy," she said slowly falling asleep in his arms.

When she awoke the next morning she was inside her own apartment, in her own bed, on her own. Sakura knew that if went to the Uchiha complex, everything would be as it was the day before, nothing out of place, no tangled bed covers, or clothes on the floor. She sighed, it was the way things had to be, the only thing that still remained from her night with Itachi was the pain in her lower areas, and her bruised lips.

This was for the best.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I might end up writing more if you all like it. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Not a chapter, a preview

**A/N: I noticed that a lot of the reviews say I should write more, possibly adding to this story and making it more than a one-shot. Well wish granted. I will be kind of continuing this ItachixSakura story, although it will be a different story (Or at least under a different title). Oh whine all you want, this is staying a one-shot, because I like it that way.**

**The name of the new story will be "Vacationing with a Criminal".**

**It will be a chapter story (What I'm planning would not fit into a one-shot), it will be rated M (although things might not get heated up until a few chapters in), and it will be out soon (I just need to find the time to write it).**

**With that in mind hears a quick preview (no smut yet, but there will be, probably), hope you all enjoy.**

**silverdragon**

Sakura couldn't take it much longer. It had been three months sense the last time they had met, and yet she still hadn't heard from her lover. She knew it was dangerous for them to meet, but she couldn't stop thinking about his touch, the way his lips met hers when they kissed, or his deep seductive voice. Sakura knew that Itachi would only come if it was safe for him, and at the moment it wasn't. The Fifth Hokage had stepped up security within the village, which made any kind of meeting almost impossible. Sakura sighed, oh well maybe it was for the best, their love was forbidden after all.

She made her way through the village, to the Hokage's office where she knocked on the door and was let in.

"Hello Sakura, so nice to see you," the girls mentor said with a smile, "I have a new mission for you, it's only a C rank mission, and therefore you should be able to handle it on your own. You're to travel to this village and protect one of their government officials from harm," she pointed to a small village on a map of the Land of Fire, "There have been some threats to the officials life, and there for you need to be very cautious. You are to leave as soon as possible, and should anything go wrong don't be afraid to send for back up."

Sakura turned to leave, her orders in her hand, but was stopped by her mentor's voice.

"Oh and Sakura, please be careful."

She walked back to her apartment, and began packing her things for the mission. Once done she looked around the apartment, her eyes resting on a scrap of paper jammed under a window. Her heart fluttered, could it really be? She picked up the note and read.

_Happy vacation Sakura, meet me at The Sparkling Mermaid when you get into town._

That was all the note said, but Sakura felt her heart leap with an unexplainable joy. She was going to see him again, which was all that mattered.

**So there you have it my teasing tidbit for a new story. Hope you all read it when I actually get around to writing it, which should be soon, I hope. Thanks again.**


End file.
